


Gold and Silver

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Friendship, Literally just these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Some friendships happen when others aren't looking.





	Gold and Silver

Harry wasn’t even able to get the first spoonful of soup in his mouth when he was slapped in the back of the head. The Great Hall falls silent as Harry turns, staring at an unimpressed Draco Malfoy. Hermione was holding Ron back, who was cursing Draco every name he could think of.

“Why the hell did you do that, Malfoy?” Harry demanded.

Draco shoves some parchment in his face and it takes him a moment to focus his sight on it. It was his test, a test that he failed apparently. 

“How is it I can teach you perfectly fine but when you take a test given by someone else, you fail?”

Harry blinks before groaning. “I thought I passed that.”

“Well, apparently not, you bleeding idiot!”

“If I’m an idiot, what does that make you? Seeing as you failed to teach me properly.”

“Do not start with me, Potter. I will hex you blue and back!”

“Kinda like your hair last week?” Harry retorts and grins as Draco turns red. “Well, look at that! Red looks good on you! Are you sure you weren’t meant for Gryffindor?”

Draco scoffs, “As if,” before grabbing Harry by his robes, dragging him as he walks. “Come now. I know for a fact you have the rest of the day off so you’re going to study while I actually do something productive.”

“Like what? Find the best foods for ferrets?” Harry just grins as Draco, scowls, growling at him, both leaving the Great Hall, which was still silent, still in shock.

“So….” Dean breaks the silence, “Any idea on what just happened?”


End file.
